A New Life, A New World, A New War
by Celebwen Telcontar
Summary: Harry is trying to get to the past so that he can save lives, but instead manages to go somewhere else.  This is compliant with Deathly Hollows, and thus has spoilers.  Please review!


_**Celebwen Telcontar: Hello again! Here's another story!**_

_**Balrog: Another one? You're having stories coming out of your ears! I'm not sure that you should start another story...**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: I'm sure it's fine.**_

_**Balrog: So, do you own any of this nonsense?**_

_Harry was here, in America, for reasons of his own, and so that he wouldn't run into his other self while he was redoing the past. He figured this large city would be a good place, the back alley was deserted, save for a cat washing itself. Harry pulled the time-turner out of his pocket, and began to turn it. Sixty-one days should be enough to test the time-turner. He turned it 185 times, hoping for the best. _

_When the darkness cleared from Harry's eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the same place he had been. He was now in a dusty street, in front of a grand looking house. Horses browsed on the weeds around the edges of the dirt road, and Harry wondered how he had gotten here. This was more like the American Old West than anything!_

_"Hola Seinor ?Comostas?" a man called. Harry nearly fainted. Spanish! He seemed to have gone back a number of years instead of days! For all he knew, he had gone back 185 years instead of hours! This was absolutely horrible! He dug out his time-turner as a cloping came nearer. He fumbled with it, and it fell into the street, where a horse trampled it as it past. The sand was scattered, and the glass shattered. Harry cursed, causing everyone to look oddly at him. Now what?!_

Harry Potter woke up quickly, shaking his head to get rid of the memory. He was the heir to this family, now, even though he did not speak Spanish. His name was now Hector Jose de Veramendi, the son of don Juan Martin de Veramendi and dona Maria Josefa Navarro Veramendi. Harry, now Hector, didn't even know Spanish, much less could live as a Mexican noble in the past! What was next? A famous brother in law? Well, that had already happened. Ursula Maria de Veramendi, his elder sister, had just married some uppity knife fighter. Great. Now Hector would have to deal with a high and mighty alligator wrestler as an in-law. What was next?

The day passed in a haze, Hector trying out different clothes to wear to the great party being held this evening. As the heir to a vast fortune in Mexico, he had to marry. He groaned, placing his head in his hands. How did he always get himself into these situations?

"Hector! _Hector!_" Maria cried, rousing him from his daydream.

"Coming, Mama!" Hector replied. The young Boy-Who-Lived was now supposed to dance with eligeble Seinoritas, hoping to marry one of them. He was too young for this! Ursula and Jim were over in a corner, looking like they would rather leave the party for their chambers. "Hola, Seinorita," Hector managed. A young girl flirted with him, batting her eyelashes at him. She seemed very appealing, and was rather slim and delicate. Hector whirled her around in a showy waltz, wishing that Hermione or Ginny were there. That would be nice, as a dance with whoever this was was not the best of things.

"Hola, Seinor Veramendi. Me llamo dona Angelina de Rodriquez, la hija de Seinor don Jose de Rodriquez."

"Lamentablemente, yo no hablo espanol bien. ?Habla usted Ingles, por casualidad?"

"As a matter of fact I do, Seinor."

"Thank you."

"De nada. You're welcome. Would you like to learn to speak better Espanol?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Seinorita!"

"It is nothing. Come, let us sit. I know my mother will not be happy with this..." Angelina said softly.

"Not unless I were to wed you," Hector said, hoping for an epiphany.

"Indeed. You are of a wealthy family, as am I. My father wished me to come here to speak with you, hoping that you would be able to court me."

"Then let us begin. At the very least, it will be beneficial to the both of us," Hector replied, realizing that he was attracted to this woman. If the marriage did not benefit them, then Hector could always divorce her. Hopefully that wouldn't happen, though. A rushed marriage, a quick engagement, and his adoptive mother would be ready to scream with happiness. She loved the fact that her family grew in leaps and bounds, and hopefully this would be a good marriage and match. He liked Angelina, and he hoped she liked him enough to wed him.

There was no one else at the party that appealed to him, for all of them were older and spinstresses. The seinoritas of San Antonio de Bexar were all older than him or at least five years younger, save this eligible seinorita. Hopefully, he would be lucky. He knew his adoptive mother would betrothe him to someone if he did not find an elegible bride here! He was almost too old to be walzing around without a seniora on his arm.

Great. Now for the marriage. Hector felt that he would die! His adoptive mother certainly wouldn't pass up such a chance to wed her only son, adoptive or not, to a lovely seinorita. Hector tried not to bang his head on the wall. Such an action would both ruin his beaverfur top hat and give him more of a headache than he already had!

_Oh, help! Merlin, Morgaine and Arthur, help!_ Hector thought. This was going to be Hell!

Hola, Seinor Veramendi. Me llamo dona Angelina de Rodriquez, la hija de Seinor don Jose de Rodriquez. (Hello, Mr. Veramendi. My name is dona Angelina de Rodriquez, daughter of Mr. don Jose de Rodriquez.)

Lamentablemente, yo no hablo espanol bien. ?Habla usted ingles, por casualidad? (Regretably, I do not speak Spanish well. do you speak English, by chance?)

_**Celebwen Telcontar: I do not own the Veramendi family, as they were real people, as was their daughter Ursula, and she did marry a famous knife-fighter/aligator wrestler named Jim. Jim Bowie, as a matter of fact.**_

_**Balrog: And now what? Is some young peacockian Leutenant Colonel and a flashy congressman going to show up?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Shush, Balrog. You'll give away the story!**_

_**Balrog: And what will your readers think of the sudden betrothal?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: That is how things were done then. This **_**is**_** 1815, if you'll kindly recall. Please review, people! Please review!**_


End file.
